Fates Intertwind
by Sanitys Requiem
Summary: Do you love action, drama, mystery, and love? If so, then you would probably enjoy this story. It involves the mafia, hitmen, assasins, and two young people who become friend, maybe more, against all odds. The main character is Evgeni Plushenko, Olympic
1. Beggining

Fates Intertwind  
  
by Amy (GC)  
  
Love is a tender, fragile thing  
  
that terries in the wake  
  
of the heart's wild tempest  
  
threatening to break.  
  
It may shine brightly for a while  
  
or so it may seem  
  
Try as you might to keep it  
  
You'll be left with broken dreams  
  
It may warm you for a moment  
  
and in your soul will paint  
  
A lush idea of lovers  
  
But through the years grows faint  
  
It will set your heart afire  
  
with a warm and happy gleam  
  
If you try to keep it burning  
  
You'll be left with broken dreams  
  
You'll draw yourself into a web  
  
full of lies and deceit  
  
and when you finally free yourself  
  
These trials you must repeat  
  
Love flies swiftly through the heart  
  
just like a rushing stream  
  
Try as you might to stop it's flow  
  
You'll be left with broken dreams  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Fates Intertwind  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
The sun gently sank behind the blanket of clouds it rested upon. A tall, young man push open the swinging doors and left the Yubileyney ice skating rink. A few white snowflakes gently landed upon his long, shiny, golden hair, but he did not make any attempt to brush them away. He turned up the collar of his jacket to the icy wind, and began to walk briskly down the street.  
  
Eventually, he arrived at a medium sized house painted soft blue, with a midnight blue trim. He turned the doorknob and entered. A warm blast of air caressed his face as he stepped onto the fresh white-carpeted floor. He walked into the living room and flopped down upon his couch utterly exhausted. A large sigh of relief escaped his chest, and then he began undoing the laces on his sneakers. While he was undoing the messy bows, the phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello," he answered while still trying to remove his shoes one handed.  
  
"Zhenya, your assistance is needed," said a deep and cold voice in a rather monotonous tone. The contented expression on his face turned into a look of distain and utter annoyance.  
  
"Yes sir I will be right down," he said as pleasantly as he could. Evgeni hung up the phone and laced his shoes back up. He stood up and made his way hastily back to the door. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, not even bothering to notice that he had knocked it onto the floor.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"That was brilliant," exclaimed a rather large woman by the name of Valeri Nelson, "you have finally found your perfect point of balance for turns! You can be done for the day now...pack up and go home. You'll be needing your rest." The young woman on the ice smiled broadly and quickly skated to the edge of the rink and left the ice. She pulled off her skates, and quickly slipped on a pair of running shoes. While walking towards the exit, she grabbed her work out bag and slung it over her shoulder, and then left the building. A chill wind met her as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"Got to love Maine in winter," she said under her breath. She began jogging briskly down the street.  
  
She came running up to an apartment complex. She halted briefly at the door, and then entered. After ascending three flights of stairs, she arrived outside of a door, completely out of breath. She stooped down and retrieved a pair of keys from her bag, and began to fumble with them trying to get it into the keyhole. After battling for a few seconds, she finally managed to open the door. She entered the small apartment building. Just as she had put her sports bag down, she noticed the light on her answering machine was flashing. She walked over to it and pushed the play button.  
  
"Kathryn McKibben, this is Alan Rochester with the national skating league. We need you to come down to our office as soon as you can. It is a matter of great importance."  
  
A familiar beep ended the message, and Kathryn couldn't help but smile. Her heart was pounding wildly within her chest. Could it really be what she had been waiting for? She hurriedly grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. 


	2. Connections

Evgeni sat waiting in a cold, bleak room. He stared around at the all-to- familiar desolate environment; the low ceilings, black and steel furniture, and tinted windows that allowed you to see the outside world, but in turn hid you from it. There was a young woman, in her twenties, sitting at a large black desk, feverishly typing away at a keyboard. Her phone rang, she picked it up. After nodding a couple of times, she stood up.  
  
"Mr. Donovitch shall see you now Mr. Plushenko," replied the tall blonde Russian, "right this way". Evgeni silently got up and followed the lady into a small dark office. The only motion in the room was the methodical spinning of a ceiling fan. There did not appear to be anyone else in the room. The secretary left and Evgeni was alone in utter silence. Suddenly the door was slammed shut, and their appeared an tall man behind it. He was an older man, in his late 50's, going gray and slightly balding. His steely gray eyes kept a unfading, malicious look set deep into them. Those cold eyes came to rest upon Evgeni. Evgeni uncomfortably shifted in his chair and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. It felt like the gaze was bearing down straight through his very soul.  
  
"Evgeni, I'm pleased you came so quickly," sneered the man with a smirk gradually appearing upon his face. Evgeni grimaced, but managed to quickly fake a smile. No matter how many times he had heard that voice, he would never grow accustomed to it.  
  
"There is a slight problem in the Russian Skating Federation," he bluntly stated with the smirk now completely gone from his face.  
  
"A problem?" inquired Evgeni, trying to humor Mr. Donovitch.  
  
"Yes, the domination of the Russian skaters is threatening to be overturned," Evgeni's face turned into a look of confusion.  
  
"But sir.... between Alexei and myself nobody can touch the gold, and Irina can certainly handle the women's department. What can possibly be the matter?"  
  
"Don't back talk me!" said the man ferociously, "I know what I am talking about, so it would do you good to shut up and listen." Evgeni felt like he had been cut in half. His stomach lurched as he sank back down into the chair, and lowered his head. "A young woman is threatening the federation's stance. She has been progressing rapidly through all competitions and now threatens to overthrow our reigning champion. It is your duty to take her out Evgeni. I don't care how you complete your task, just do it. Get her to join our side...lead the girl on with your immense charms, and get her to switch over to Russia. Then you can dump her or whatever you wish. If that doesn't work we will have to deal with the situation in...... Other ways. There is a picture of her in this packet, as well as other information that should be of use. Do you understand?"  
  
"...yes...," said Evgeni softly under his breath. There was nothing else he could say. He was expected to and had to do what he was told. He stood up and exited the room. Once again he put on his coat, and began to brave the coldness of the bitter Russian night. As he was walking, he opened the manila envelope and removed the contents. He took out a picture of a girl in her early twenties. She was tall and slender with straight ebony colored hair that fell midway down her back and was quite buxom. A little smile came to his lips as he examined the pictures.  
  
"Maybe this won't be that horrid after all," Evgeni thought to himself. His eyes wondered across the sheet of statistics. His eyes stopped on one statement. "A speed skater!!!!!" he said aloud in astonishment. "A speed skater," he mumbled as he shook his head. "I have to go get a speed skater." Why would he be sent for this job? Why not another speed skater? And why this girl...she looked harmless enough. While these thought whirred around his head, he reached his home. He brought out his key and opened the front door. Upon entering, he immediately went up the stairs into his room and flopped down on the bed. Exhausted from the experience, he immediately began to doze off. Under his breath, he mumbled....."Kathryn McKibben." Then he slipped off into a deep slumber.  
  
meanwhile.......  
  
Kathryn skipped down the sidewalk towards the skating commissions building, humming a happy little ditty to herself all the way there. She arrived at a large, five story, brick building. She pushed her way through the revolving doors, and made her way to the lobby. The sound of her boots echoed against the marble floors as she crossed over to the front desk.  
  
"Mr. Rochester's office please," said Kathryn with a smile.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" inquired the woman behind the desk.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I do," she replied scratching her head, "the name is Kathryn McKibben. I should be on the waiting list."  
  
"Oh yes, here you are," said the secretary pointing at a piece of paper attached to a large clipboard, "Third floor second room on the right."  
  
"Thank you so much," Kathryn merrily said as she made her way towards the elevator. She pushed the up button, and the elevator doors immediately opened. She walked inside and push a button with the number three upon it. The elevator ride seemed to take for ever. How long could three floors really last?!?! She began to tap her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly made it's way up the cable. At long last, the door opened revealing the third floor hallway. She walked down the hallway for a little while and finally came to the door marked Alan Rochester, Head of Olympic appointment. She knocked timidly upon the oaken door.  
  
"Come in," said a deep but gentle voice from inside the office. She opened the door and entered.  
  
"Kathryn!!! I'm so very glad you came," Mr. Rochester said while shaking her hand with great enthusiasm.  
  
"OH, my pleasure," said Kathryn.  
  
"Well then, down to business. As you know the Olympics are fast approaching. Veronica Smith had a terrible fall during one of her practice sessions, and has broken her ankle."  
  
"Oh that's terrible!" said Kathryn, all though she was trying to fight a smile that kept threatening to show itself upon her face.  
  
"You know what that means don't you?" inquired Alan Rochester.  
  
"No I can't say that I do sir," said Kathryn coolly, trying to savor the moment.  
  
"You are now officially on the United States Olympic speed skating team."  
  
"Thank you sir, I won't let you down," she said with a polite smile as she stood up and shook his hand. She turned around and calmly walked into the hallway. As soon as she had shut the door she began to wildly jump around in circles and flail her arms. She ran down the hallway, and kicked her heals together as she reached the elevator. The ride down the elevator didn't seem as long as the previous one. The door opened to the first floor. "I've got to go tell Valeri!!!!!" she excitedly thought to herself. She ran full force into the revolving doors, and wound up sliding across the marble floor. Everyone looked over and began to question if she was all right. Before people could finish their questions she stood up, casually brushed herself off, and calmly walked through the doors. 


	3. Run In

....1 month later....  
  
There were pants, sweaters and all sorts of clothing strewn across the room. It looked like a tornado had swept through it. Evgeni's head popped up from underneath the bed. He was holding a pair of khaki pants.  
  
"Found them," Evgeni said with an relived smile. He neatly folded the pants into a large black suitcase, then proceeded to zip up the black leather traveling bags. He then sat on the bed, scratching through his golden hair, as if consumed in thought.  
  
"Did I get everything?" Evgeni questioned himself. His eyes glanced over two medium sized suitcases, and a sports bag. He nodded to himself, looking pleased. Picking up the bags he carried them down the stairs, through the living room, and out to the driveway. He pushed a button on his key chain, and the trunk on his silver convertible popped open. He hefted the two bags into the trunk and shut it. His face, once again, fell into a look of deap thought. Suddenly, he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, and jogged back into his house. He entered the kitchen and picked up a small, black booklet. He opened it to reveal a picture of himself smiling goofily back at him.  
  
"I never take good passport pictures," he thought to himself as he winced at the awkward picture. After closely examining it, he shoved it deep into the pocket of his corduroys.  
  
When exiting the kitchen, Evgeni passed a small drawer on one of the counters. He stopped and looked at it. His heart started pounding extremely hard. HE felt it would leap right out of his chest. "......other ways......" Mr. Donovitch's voice thundered inside Evgeni's head. He opened the drawer, and slowly took out a metal object. He held in his hand a Colt revolver. Slowly, he fingered it and rotated it in his hands. He stopped and simply stared blankly at it. He removed his hands from underneath the gun and let it fall back into it's drawer. He looked at it for a moment in disgust, then shut the drawer and left the house.  
  
"I'm going to do this my way," he stated bluntly as he got into his car and backed down the driveway.  
  
...meanwhile...  
  
Kathryn stood in front of an oak full length mirror. Putting on a private fashion show for herself. "The black skirt, or the drown one," she said slightly frowning as she held up to herself then exchanged it for the other. She fell down backwards on the bed, put her hands over her face, then let out a long sigh of disgust. Suddenly she removed her hands and her face lit up, as if she had been struck with a brilliant idea. "The brown on," she said quite pleased with herself. With that she disappeared into her walk in closet. After a few minutes had passed, she emerged once more. She was wearing a black tank top, and a chocolate brown, suede, skirt that fell right bellow her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black boots that covered her entire calf. She began mumbling off travel items to herself as she picked up an armful of luggage, and made her way to the driveway. On her way out of the room, she picked up an necklace off her dresser. She handled it with care as she fastened it around her neck. It was a small, clear, crystal vile, with silver inside. It hung loosely on a small silver chain. She padded it tender as it hung around her neck, and then finished her trip to the car.  
  
"Alright, do I have everything," she questioned herself upon finishing loading the luggage into a car. She reached into her purse and removed her passport booklet. She smiled broadly to herself. "Italy here I come," she beamed as she hopped into her car, and backed out of the driveway.  
  
***In Rome, Italy***  
  
The airport in Rome was extremely busy. The entire country was in a state of mass hysteria and anxiousness all because the winter Olympics had come to Italy. Famous athletes and trainers were constantly coming in and out of the airport, bustling to and fro. The place was so jam packed, that the floor had disappeared. In its place was a moving sea of human bodies.  
  
"Now arriving flights 197 from Maine, 23 from Oregon, 835 from Sydney, and 751 from St. Petersburg," said a booming voice over the loud speaker.  
  
Kathryn exited the docking bay, and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. After she was satisfied with the smoothness of her skirt, she began walking towards the luggage pick up, but soon discovered she wasn't getting very far. The sea of people were not only restricting forward motion, but causing her to move backwards.  
  
"Excuse me! Pardon Me!" she found herself attempting to shout at the people as she tried to fight her way through the crowd. Out of breath, she eventually made it to the pick up station. She let out an excited squeal when she immediately caught site of her baggage. She ran over, snatched then quickly up. The five-foot girl looked like a laden camel as she had to large bags in each hand, and a sport bag slung over her back. She made her way as quickly to the exit as she possibly could.  
  
Evgeni stepped off his flight and went to the luggage pick up area. Unlike Kathryn he could move freely. The crowd recognized him immediately and the sea of people parted as if he was Moses. He took this opportunity to sign a few fan's photographs and take some pictures with his admirers. He then proceeded over to his bags, and retrieved them. Casually glancing down at his watch, Evgeni's muscles tightened and his eyes grew large.  
  
"Damn it! I'm going to be late for check in. Mishin is going to slaughter me!" he said rather displeased. He took of at a sprint for the closest exit.  
  
Before Kathryn had a chance to react, she ran full speed into a man and fall flat on her back. She laid there, winded and slightly dazed for a few seconds until she heard a voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss! I was in a hurry, and I'm going to be late, and, and I'm sorry!" said man's voice which was heavy with Russian accent as well. Kathryn looked up and saw a tall, muscular, Russian man with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He offered Kathryn a hand, and she took it. Evgeni helped her to her feet.  
  
"It's perfectly fine, I wasn't really looking where I was going either," replied Kathryn quietly and with a slight smile. Kathryn looked up, and Evgeni down, and their eyes met. They simply stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Kathryn, turning bright red, smiled rather embarrassed and walk out the exit. Evgeni just stood there with a goofy smile upon his face.  
  
"Wait a second," he thought to himself, "She looked awfully familiar. Oh well, down to business I suppose." He removed a picture from his back pocket and his eyes widened.  
  
"THAT WAS HER!" he thought, his mind racing wildly. Even though her hair was in French braids in the pictures, that was definitely his girl. Evgeni shoved the picture back into his wallet, and ran out of the airport. He exited just in time to see Kathryn driving away in the backseat of a yellow taxi. 


	4. The Invitation

Evgeni set off at a sprint after the taxi. After a few seconds of full blown running, he stopped abruptly. "What am I doing?" he panted, "I'll never catch up to a car on foot." He leaned forward and braced his arms upon his knees to catch his breath. He stood up and shook his head as he ran his fingers through it in self-disgust. "She was right there! How could I miss her!" A vision of the soft, gentle face popped into his mind, with the auburn hair gently falling around those big brown eyes. Evgeni shook himself out of the thought and turned back around and headed for the airport. "Next time," he mumbled under his breath as he gazed after the cab, "I'll get you next time Kathryn McKibben."  
  
  
  
.....Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
Kathryn sat in the Italian cab for what seemed like an eternity. She glanced down at her watch. Forty minutes sure seemed like an eternity. Finally, the cab arrived at an enormous hotel. Kathryn exited the taxi and stood in front of the stone building. The petite girl seemed the size of an ant next to the twenty-story building. She marveled at it as she went to pick up her bags. A bell boy, dressed in a deep burgundy outfit picked up her bags. "Thank you," Kathryn said with a smile as he took her bags in after her. The only thing that rivaled the outer beauty of the building was the furnishings inside. Kathryn gawked at the marble pillars extending high above head until they hit the vaulted ceilings. Gorgeous paintings extended across all the walls, and richly tapestries and rugs adorned the black marble floors. She walked across the enormous lobby to the check in desk. "May I help you miss?" implored a tall lanky man behind the counter. "My name is Kathryn McKibben and I am...." The man at the front desk quickly cut of Kathryn. "Ms. McKibben you are in room 82A on the twelfth floor," he replied in a slow sophisticated tone. He took a gold key off a rack behind him and dropped it into the palm of Kathryn's hand. She turned around and headed off to the elevator. The great doors slid open and she entered to find it was just as luxurious as the rest of the hotel. "Floor please," said a young man that was in another deep burgundy colored suit. "Twelfth," she replied. "I am so glad I am not paying for all of this," commented Kathryn to herself. The elevator dial came to rest upon the number twelve and a bell rang as the elevator doors slid open once again. She emerged into a long hallway and proceeded down it, looking at numbers on the doors as she passed. She finally arrived in front of a room with the number eighty-two on the front of it. She pushed her key into the lock, turned it, and entered the room. She emerged into a dimly lit room with all oaken furniture that was adorned with golden hardware. She walked passed the queen sized bed into the bathroom, which contained its own personal spa. She gawked at the full sized vanity and all marble accessories before leaving the room. She entered the personal kitchen and opened the fridge which was fully stocked with everything from caviar to all varieties of ice cream. She shut the door of the refrigerator and came back into the bedroom. A large crystal vase sat atop the dresser; filled with all sorts of tropical flowers, some of which she had never seen before. She walked over to it and marveled at the tropical wonders. She gingerly ran her fingers across the Australian crystal. She pulled her hand sharply back as if in pain. She examined the vase and found a tag board card which was the source of the injury. She slowly opened the small tag to reveal a message....  
  
Meet me at the Venti vineyard at 8:00 PM.  
  
~A secret admirer~  
  
Kathryn puzzled over this mystery for a few minutes, then a broad smile broke out across her face. The kind of shy, schoolgirls smile that appears when a crush has finally been revealed. She let out a squeal of pure glee, but then suddenly became silent. A look of silent reflection appeared upon her face. "Wait a second!" she shouted out loud. "That is in fifteen minutes!" She quickly called down to the front desk to order a cab. She hastily grabbed her three quarters length jacket, slung it over her shoulder, and dashed out the door. Leaving the beautiful and fragile flowers deserted and completely alone in the dark room...... 


	5. Meeting at Last

Evgeni sat alone in the vineyard; kicking at the dry leaves that twirled about his feet. The shadows of the night blanketed the stone bench that he was sitting on, and streaked dramatic shadows across his face. He kept nervously glancing down at his watch to check the time.  
  
"Well one thing can be said," Evgeni thought to himself, "she sure isn't punctual. Maybe she isn't coming.....maybe the flowers seemed a bit to stalker-ish...maybe I scared her off." These and many other thoughts raced through his mind as he looked down once again at his wristwatch. It showed a time of 8:27 PM. He sighed and got up to leave, but was halted by a faint, distant noise. It sounded like footsteps down the cobbled path. The gate of the vineyard squeaked open, and there a young lady appeared. Evgeni let out a sigh and began walking towards her.  
  
"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it, but I'm glad you did," Evgeni said pleasantly and with a broad, dashing smile.  
  
"Oh it's you," Kathryn exclaimed with a look of surprise, "I'm so sorry I was late.....oh, and sorry for plowing into you back at the airport."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was entirely my fault anyways. I wasn't looking where I was going. In fact, that is why I asked you here. I would like to make up for being so impolite," he said in a sweet tone. A bitter wind began to whip around the vineyard. Kathryn shivered and hugged her jacket closely around her. "Common, let's get out of her and to someplace warmer," Evgeni then extended his hand to Kathryn. She eyed him wearily then raised her eyebrow with a look of mistrust with a slight trace of confusion. Her face softened and she gave him a smile. She took his hand, and Evgeni escorted her out of the vineyard.  
  
"So how come you are in Italy? You don't look very Italian to me," Evgeni said with a sly smile as they walked down the sidewalk together.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm not. I'm from the United States. I'm here to compete in the Olympics," she bluntly replied.  
  
"Wow really what event?"  
  
"Speed skating."  
  
"What a coincidence!!!! I'm here for the Olympics as well!" said Evgeni with enthusiasm.  
  
"No Way! What event?" inquired Kathryn gaining interest.  
  
"Figure skating....Where are my manners?!?!," Evgeni suddenly stopped, "My name is Evgeni Plushenko and I'm from Russia." Kathryn shook his hand and replied,  
  
"I never would have guessed with how you look and the accent and all." Evgeni chuckled at her remark. "Hey I've heard of you! You are that guy skater who can lift his leg above his head.... Anyways, I am very please to meet you Evgeni. My name is Kathryn Mckibben."  
  
"I know," said Evgeni quietly under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" inquired Kathryn.  
  
"Oh nothing...nothing at all. I know this great little corner cafe. It's very quaint. Do you enjoy coffee?" asked Evgeni.  
  
"Like it? I practically live off of it!" Kathryn said with a bright smile.  
  
"Well then it's settled. That is where we will go," and with that the two set off once more down the street.  
  
  
  
The two finally arrived at a small, Italian, street side cafe. There were deep green iron tables and chairs that were intricately laced with iron ivy, and were adorned with camisoles overhead. Evgeni walked up to one of the tables on the end, pulled out a chair, and offered it to Kathryn. She smiled and accepted the removed chair. Evgeni then sat down and took his chair. A waiter approached the table and handed them both menus. Both of them took only a few seconds to decide. Evgeni called the waiter back over to the table. The waiter inquired as to their orders. Kathryn looked up and replied "cappuccino," only to discover it was said by somebody else as well. She looked at Evgeni and he returned the look. Then they both began laughing at the coincidence. The waiter looked a little confused at what to write down, and Evgeni, seeing the dismayed expression on his face said, " We'll both have a cappuccino." The waiter jotted down their orders on a pad of paper, and then walked off into the restaurant.  
  
"So how long have you been skating?" asked Evgeni?  
  
"As long as I can remember, probably around four or five maybe. I started to get competitive though at the age of ten. I was a little sickly, puny thing, as a kid, so my mom put me in a bunch of different sports, but this was the one I loved," said Kathryn recalling her childhood.  
  
"That sounds about like my story as well. I had health problems, so I began skating to work up my health," explained Evgeni.  
  
"Yeah and it worked. You don't look like a sickly boy at all. In fact you are very muscular and handsome," Kathryn caught what she had said and her face burned scarlet with embarrassment. Evgeni smiled to himself at the comment, and her schoolgirl way of dealing with it. He decided to break the silence and spare her a long amount of torture.  
  
"So we are more alike than I would have guessed," said Evgeni breaking the painful silence.  
  
Relieved, Kathryn replied, "Well you know there is one major difference."  
  
"What is that?" implored Evgeni.  
  
"I can't lift my leg above my head." said Kathryn with a playful smile. Both laughed at this comment for quite some time until their coffee arrived. Both took their cups and drank from them. The warm liquid felt great, and was a dramatic changed from the bitterness around them. Both lowered their cups at the same time and their eyes met, and they locked gazes. They seemed to be drowning slowly in the depth of one another's eyes. Evgeni began to lean ever so slightly forward across the table, as if drawn by magnets.  
  
"What am I doing?" he thought to himself, "I have only know this girl for three hours...but it seems like we've known each other forever." He holy gave into the lean, and Kathryn began to lean forward slightly as well.  
  
"What am I doing?" Kathryn screamed in her mind, "Do I really even know this guy, sure he's a knockout, but can I really do this?" Both closed their eyes when their lips were almost touching, when Kathryn suddenly jerked away and leaned back in her chair. Evgeni slumped back into his chair looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh look at the time! Is it already 10:30?!?! I'd better get going. I start my practice sessions tomorrow," said Kathryn in a rather hurried and rushed tone. She got up and grabbed her purse off of the table.  
  
"Do you really have to go now? I was thinking maybe we might go dancing or something of that sort," Evgeni asked with a slight hint of pleading in his voice as well as in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry. Maybe some other time, ok?," replied Kathryn in the same nervous tone.  
  
"Well when will I get to see you again?" implored Evgeni.  
  
"I don't know. You pick a time and place and surprise me. Thanks for the coffee. It more than made up for plowing into me." she said a little more realized and gave him a warm smile. She then waved, turned around and walked down the sidewalk. Soon swallowed by the shadows and darkness of the night.  
  
"Bye," Evgeni said softly. He sighed and stared long and hard into the night after her. He turned, left some money on the cold iron table that was now empty, as he too vanished into the darkness. 


	6. A Brush with Death

The hotel room was pitch black, and Kathryn lay sprawled across the king sized bed turning uneasily. Her things were scattered across the room. Her suitcase rested at the foot of the bed, her clothes hanging in the closet, her personal toiletries flung across the bathroom, and a deep red cloth covered book lay at her bedside table left open.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just can't stop thinking about last night. This is the fifth time I have woken up tonight. We seems to just click. I can't really express what I'm feeling. It's a mix of giddy and flustered all at once. It is way too easy to get lost in those enigmatic eyes. I almost completely lost myself. A few more minutes and I bet I would have done almost anything. Oh well, it's all in the past now. I just wish I could get to sleep. I don't know if my lack of sleep is due to being nervous about the Olys.... or...other things. Oh well I'd better try to sleep again.  
  
~Kathryn~  
  
A shrill beeping rang out from the digital alarm clock resting next to the book on her dresser. Drowsily and ever so slowly Kathryn brought herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"I can't believe this! Now I have to go and attempt to skate. Darn him!!! Why can't I stop thinking about him?"  
  
She rubbed her hands through her hair and got out of bed. She got a pair of black work out pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt from the closest, and put them on. She then pulled her wild auburn hair back into a messy ponytail.  
  
"Ick!" she exclaimed in a mild tone as she walked passed the full-length bathroom mirror. "Oh well it's not like I'm seeing anyone of importance, just my coach." She grabbed her speed skates, flung them over her shoulder, and grabbed her work out bag. She then made her way out the door letting it slam loudly behind her.  
  
Kathryn arrived at the Olympic skating hall. She pushed open the door and entered the lobby. She quickly checked in, and got an authorization badge. She set off at a sprint for the ice. She only had one hour of stadium ice time, so every second was precious. She entered through the sliding glass doors into the rink. She stood in the entryway and marveled at the size of the ice. It was twice as large as her rink back home. She simply stood there and gawked at it until a voice finally brought her back to consciousness.  
  
"Kathryn!" yelled Valeri her coach, "Common we need to start practice now!"  
  
"Alright. Coming," she said as she stumbled over herself, still in a state of shock as she trotted over to a bench. She sat down, quickly removed her shoes, and began lacing up her skates.  
  
"Okay then. Four warm up laps please," said Valeri in a cheery voice.  
  
"You seem unusually happy for it being this early in the morning," replied Kathryn in a joking manner. She began to make her way to the ice.  
  
"I just never thought I'd ever make it here. To the Olympics I mean. It's always been a dream of mine," she said looking happily off into oblivion with a smile of contentment upon her face. Kathryn smiled at the sight. She was happy she could help her coaches dream to come true. She stepped out onto the ice and began to skate The ice was incredibly smooth. She must have been the first once on the ice that morning. She seemed to float lightly across the ice, and quickly finished her four laps; fueled by the excitement and anticipation of that Friday's first competition.  
  
"Let's get down to the serious training then," said Valerie With a mischievous smile.  
  
"I thought we'd never get going," stated Kathryn as she started to sprint across the ice.  
  
......  
  
"Please, Please. What about my family? I'll do better next time. I swear I'll get it done," Evgeni pleaded upon his knees. He was sobbing violently as hot tears rushed down his face.  
  
"You've messed up this time Plushenko. There's no going back," coldly said a man in a black suit. Those words cut through the frosted night air like a knife, and continually echoed throughout Evgeni's head.....No going back...... The man pulled out a gun and slowly raised it level with Evgeni's head. He found himself looking down the barrel of a colt revolver.  
  
"No!" screamed Evgeni in a last desperate attempt for mercy, but it was too late. A loud shot rang out and shattered the silence. The slender blonde fell to the cold unforgiving pavement, and everything slowly turned dark.  
  
Evgeni sat up like a bolt in his bed. He was drenched in cold sweat, and his heart pounding so hard he could not hear anything else. He walked over to his window and peered out the drapes. An old pick up truck was chugging noisily in the parking lot. It backfired, and Evgeni let out a sigh. "So that is what it was," he thought to himself extremely relieved. He looked down at his alarm clock. It read 5:12 AM. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face; then slowly rubbed the towel across his face. He walked back to his bed and removed a pair of pants and a shirt from his suitcase. He pulled them on hastily and walked out of his hotel room. He coolly ran his fingers through his hair as he exited the hotel and began to walk down the street. A million thought raced wildly throughout his mind. :What did I almost do? I can't get emotionally attached to that girl. She is my project, simply that and nothing more. She is very different then what I had expected. We have a lot it common." He smiled to himself at the thought. "She is pretty and.." A gloved hand grabbing over his mouth, and dragging him backwards into a narrow alleyway interrupted his train of thought. After his body was completely in the alley he was released.  
  
"Evgeni Plushenko," said a tall dark man in a black leather trench coat that draped loosely to the ground, "You have wronged us." Evgeni looked bewildered and taken aback. He opened his mouth to explain himself...  
  
"Don't speak! You just listen. You didn't get the girl?!?!?" the man said as he scoffed at him. "You can't even handle a girl. You were alone with her for quite some time, and yet you didn't do what you had to." he scoffed yet again as he slowly paced around the alleyway in front of Evgeni. He stopped very abruptly and turned slowly to face Evgeni with a most ominous and penetrating glare. "That's one Plushenko. One strike for you. I suggest you do what you came her to do, or our next encounter will not be so pleasant." He gave Evgeni once cold, final, unforgiving glare and turned to leave the long black trench coat billowing after him in his wake.  
  
Evgeni just stood there unable to move or speak. Just stare blankly off into oblivion as his insides shook with fear. It felt as if his spine had been totally removed, as he could hardly find the strength to stand upon his jello-like legs. He let out a huge sigh, trying to regulate his gasping breaths. He leaned against the brick wall as a crutch as wild thoughts flashed through his mind. He slid slowly, as if pained, down the wall.  
  
"Oh gosh," he thought exasperatedly to himself, "How could I have let my emotions in the way?!?!? I wasn't trained like this. I'll just go rectify this mistake." He stood up rather shakily and proceeded out of the alleyway. He retraced his steps back to the hotel and went straight to the parking lot. He fished for the keys to his car and finally found them. He hopped into his convertible and fumbled with the keys. He finally got them into the ignition, and started the car. The silver convertible peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road rather recklessly. 


End file.
